Perfect Stranger
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: *Compleated* A face from Amy's past returns to haunt her and proves Amy is not what she really appears (Rated so for language)
1. How it began

Three years ago two women played a dangerous game. One of them got caught and the other ran. Years later the two strong allies are now hated enemies  
and this time, one of them won't survive the new game.~*  
  
Perfect Stranger  
  
Chapter One The door to the damp hotel room opened letting in cold wind, it was slammed shut seconds later when she entered the room. She threw her black PVC jacket on the bed and sat down at the tiny desk littered with papers. She put on her square framed reading glasses and checked the printed infomation. For the next few weeks, she was going to be everywhere Amy Dumas was. Anyone who walked into the hotel room would of thought the tall, athlectic looking women was obssessed, a crazed fan, a stalker prehaps. That's what the stack of photographs and the list of signings and promotional TV parts would suggest. But no, Camilla Winters was no stalker. What she felt for Amy Dumas wasn't admiration like millions of others, it was pure hatered. She hated her, everytime she thought about her she was overcome by sheer rage. She had runied Camilla's life and probley felt no remorse. But why would someone feel something like that for Amy ? what had she done ? The fact was it wasn't Amy who ruined her life, it was the person she was inside, Geri Knight. Amy Dumas, didn't even exsist.  
Camilla stood in line, clutching the glossy photograph she'd been given trying to keep her cool amoung the screaming girls and boys. She must of looked out of place, she wasn't a teenager, she didn't have fishnet's or cut up pantyhose on her arms, she wasn't wearing a T-shirt that looked like it had been in a fight with a pair of siccors and lost and she wasn't wearing jeans 12 sizes too big. Her short blonde hair was so light it looked almost white, amoung the mass of hot pink, purple and lime green that seemed so popular amoung the teenagers, she looked mournful dressed head to toe in black, but she was in mouning and unlike everyone else, she wasn't smiling. They were sitting at a long table on a raised platform a little ahead, surrounded by bodyguards. The group of screaming girls in front of Camilla were ushered ahead onto the platform and they screamed in excitment, Camilla rolled her eyes. She tapped her foot and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Ok, you can go." The man said motioning for her to go ahead.  
  
She gave a small smile and stepped onto the platform. She put her photograph down on the table and looked at the dark haired man.  
  
"Hi," he said extending his hand.  
  
"Hi," Camilla replied with no emotion shaking it briefly.  
  
He quickly signed it and pushed it over to the next guy. He didn't look up as he signed it and pushed it towards Amy. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you. You here alone ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Amy signed the picture and looked up. That's when Camilla saw it. The hint of recognition, the flash of fear in her eyes. Camilla smiled.  
  
"I'll see you around, Geri." she whispered cooly picking her picture off the table and walking down the stairs off the platform. Amy watched her walk through the hords of people towards the doors, then as she reached the doors, turned, smiled, saluted Amy and walked out the door. Amy shuddered  
Anxiously, Amy paced her hotel room. She knew deep down that this day would come, but so unexpectedly ? She always thought there'd be something in the papers, maybe on the news, but never did she think Camilla would just show up. But then again why would there be anything on the news, not once was there a sighting or anything. Amy pulled open a drawer and moved t-shirts taking out the newspaper clippings. She found the one she was looking for a read through it. Disgraced FBI agent Camilla Winters, 22, who was found guilty of murder, armed robbery, selling and possesion of class A drugs last week has escaped from police custordy while being taken to a high sercurity prison in Texas. Daughter of agent Bejamin Winters went on the run in May after being caught with a large quanity of Heroin, it was now known that she was working with Jimmy Lewisham and Gerildean Knight, both wanted by police for drug dealing. Winters is said to be armed and dangerous. That was the start, the was when Amy knew she had to change everything. She'd been born as Gerildean Jennifer Knight, in New York to Jay and Marsha Knight. Her mom was a junkie and her dad a dealer. She grew up watching her mom inject herself and watching her Dad sell stuff to teenage kids. She heard gunfire daily, she saw police raid her neighbours at least once a week. Geri Knight grew up around violence. She dropped out of school at 15 to start dealing and she did it well. Her mom overdoesed when she was 16 and her dad was thrown in jail, so she moved on. At 17 she met Jimmy and they fell in love. They moved around a lot, selling and spreading their reputation. By the time she was 20, she was feared and respected, she was dangerous. But other people entered her life. One was Camilla, the shining FBI agent. Geri was never sure why, but Camilla got roped into everything, she became involved and before they knew it, she was selling. The other person she met in a bar, she loved him, more so then Jimmy. When the police were right on their asses, it was him who suggest they dump Camilla to the police, it would create a diverson and get her out of the way. She was starting to push Geri out of the limelight. It was also him who helped he put Jimmy behind bars so they could be together. It was him who helped her get away and had the idea to start again. But he broke her heart.  
  
"No, he broke Geri's heart, not mine. I'm Amy." she told herself.  
  
She crumpled up the newspaper cutting and let the room. 


	2. Let The Games Begin

Chapter Two  
  
Camilla sat in her car, humming to herself at the gas station. Amy and her friends had just pulled up seconds ago. Amy was sitting in the front seat next to the driver tapping the dashboard. Both men got out, they both went inside the gas station leaving Amy alone. Camilla smiled, grabbed the gun off the seat next to her and climbed out of the car. She walked slowly towards Amy's car, the flat heels of her boots cruching on the dirt road. She grabbed the handle of the door, quickly yanked it open and slid inside. The gun was pressed against Amy's temple before she could react.  
  
"Hello Geri," Camilla said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Hello Camilla," amy replied in a shaky voice holding her hands up. "How are you ?"  
  
Camilla laughed manically. "How am I ? How am I ?" she laughed. Then the tone of her voice changed, she gritted her teeth, snarled her words and pressed the gun to her temple harder. "How am I, you stupid bitch, I've been living rough for three years damn it. I couldn't go home for Christmas, last year I stood outside my parents window and watched them enjoy Christmas dinner and enjoy life without me. How the fuck do you think I am !"  
  
"Are you going to shoot me ?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right here in this car I'm going to blow your brains out before any of your friends get back. On three."  
  
Amy closed her eyes and said a quick prayer as Camilla counted down.  
  
"1..,2.., 3."  
  
She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Amy opened her eyes slowly and Camilla smiled. She sighed. but Camilla grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "You'd love that wouldn't you, for me to get my revenge and kill you now. But believe me, by the time i'm finished with you, you'll wish I'd shot you. I'll see you around, Geri."  
  
Camilla let go of her hair and slid out the car. Amy took deep breaths, she was shaking beyond belife. First she thought Camilla wanted to scare her, but now she knew she ment business. Amy turned around and saw Camill reach the door of her car. She looked up smiled, waved and got in before speeding off.  
"I refuse to let her scare me !" Amy shouted down the phone.  
  
"Then don't let her. When she's around you can't let your guard down for a second. She means business."  
  
"God dammit ! She could of killed me today, but she wants to mess with me the way I messed with her."  
  
"Camilla could kill you in your sleep if she wanted to. But you have to take notice to me, when she's around your not Amy Dumas, you can't afford to be. When she's around you become Geri Knight. The most respected and feared women in the criminal world."  
  
Amy nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Now we have to start playing the game the way she is."  
  
"And how do we do that ?"  
  
The person on the other end laughed. "Don't you worry."  
  
Sleeping wasn't easy for Camilla. She tossed and turned and usually woke up more tired then she'd been when she went to bed. The chilly night air of Chicargo didn't bother her, she'd slept in shop doorways in colder weather. Her mind was ticking over, thinking of the next stage of the plan, in all honesty there wasn't one. The stages of her plan usually formed in her mind minuets before they happened. Camilla turned a corner, her car was parked in a deserted parking lot. As she approched it she saw somthing on the windsheild. Writing. Camilla touched the red letters before reading what it said. They were still wet meaning whoever had done it was there only minuets before she arrived. She sniffed the substance, it wasn't paint, it was blood. Making a face of disgust she wipped her fingers on her jacket and read the message. YOU WANNA PLAY ? WELL THE GAMES HAVE JUST BEGUN.  
  
"The games have just begun huh ?" she asked, her voice getting louder. Now she was shouting. "I'm more then ready ! So come on ! Get your ass out here right now !"  
  
Nobody came, there was no noise. Angrily Camilla kicked the car's tire before storming off again.  
Amy lay in bed awake for a long time that night, it wasn't with the worry which had prevented her from sleeping the pervoius night. She was remembering. Remembering the day she tipped the police off on Camilla, remembering going to her trial in disguise and watching her get dragged away kicking and screaming by the police officers. Amy remembered the hate on her face. How she looked right at her and promised revenge before she disappered from sight. But Amy remembered who she was at heart and where she came from. If she was going to survive, she'd have to stop being WWF Diva Lita, Amy Dumas. She was going to have to be drug dealing, street tough, kill-you-if-you-look-at-her-the-wrong-way Geri Knight. She was going teach damn Camilla Winters a lesson, once and for all. 


	3. Surprise

Chapter Three  
  
Camilla waited for Amy to leave the hotel the next morning quietly. She was standing in the alleyway across from the hotel, she had a perfect view of everything. It took her an hour to clean the blood off the windscreen that morning and she was damned if Amy or one of her little pals was going to get away with it. She saw a redhead leave the hotel and took a step foreward. Suddenly someone grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back to the floor. She looked up and saw a smiling Amy standing above her.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"You!"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
Camilla quickly jumped up and spun around. Angrily she threw a punch at Amy, but she grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back before pushing her back onto the floor. She stood on Camilla's back unableing her to get up.  
  
"Your pathetic, do you know that? You didn't win last time and your not going to win this time."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because I'm not alone in this."  
  
"You never are, your always to scared to fight your own battles, nothings changed."  
  
"I'm prepared, not scared." amy corrected her stepping off her back.  
  
"You will be scared, I promise."  
  
Amy laughed. "We'll see."  
  
Camilla pulled herself up and glared at Amy who swung her hair over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"You do reailse that your either going to end up behind bars or dead, don't you?" Amy asked. "Sorry, but it'll be you behind bars this time."  
  
"Like I said Camilla, we'll see."  
  
With a last threatening smile Amy walked out of the alleyway leaving Camilla alone.  
Amy didn't even get a glimpse of Camilla all that day and there was no sign of her as she headed home to North Carolina, which couldn't of been good news, and it wasn't. The bright pink spray paint on the front door caught her eye immediatly and even before Amy got out of the car the message was readable. It simply said: Bedroom. With a knot of worry slowly forming within her, she jumped out of the car, burst through the front door and ran upstairs. Surprisingly it was untouched, except for the mirror which in cut of letters from a magazien proudly proclaimed "Gotcha!" Amy gave a little smile.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Really?" the voice asked from behind her.  
  
Amy turned around and gave Camilla a fierce look. "How did you get in?"  
  
"The front door isn't the only way into a house," she replied.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Camilla shrugged. "Nothing. Except raid your fridge and borrow a few clothes, that's all."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to remind you I'm going to be everywhere you go, until your behind bars."  
  
It was Amy's turn to smile again. "Sorry to disappoint you. But you'll be behind bars, and this time I'll make sure you stay there."  
  
"The only way i'm going into prison is if I'm sharing a cell with you."  
  
Camilla turned to walk away.  
  
"I have friends you know. Friends who'd just love to get their teeth into you."  
  
"And I have exactly the same type of friends, so I guess we're even there."  
  
Camilla lay on the bed in her hotel room staring at the celing. Her mind was ticking over, planning her next step, but it was Amy's turn to make a move, she'd simply have to wait. She wondered if she'd ever felt any remorse for what'd she'd done. But Camilla highly doubted it, Geri had never had any feelings, she didn't think she did now as Amy either. Turning onto her side Camilla wondered if it was worth it. If the risk of someone recognising her was worth getting revenge. She quickly shook the thought from her mind. Of course it was. She'd waited far too long to simply give up now, if she didn't do it for her then she was going to do it for her family. Camilla had no idea the amount of hurt they must of felt when she was arrested. The almost musical sound of breaking glass brought Camilla back to reality and gut instinct made her roll off the bed onto the floor. She pulled her gun out of her back pocket and jumped back up. Glass was scattered all over the floor, the curtian's flapped widly and a lone brick lay on the floor. She ran to the window and pulled the curtians back in time to see a car speed off. So Amy had been right, she did have friends who wanted to get her. Camilla turned back and in an angry rage picked the brick up and hurled it back through the remaining glass in the window. 


	4. With A Little Help From Her Friends

Chapter Four  
  
The car waited silently around the corner from Amy's home. Camilla was filing her nails and for over an hour had been watching, waiting for Amy to leave to appear at the house shows. The cell phone on the seat next to her began ringing and the screen flashed an unknown number. Camilla picked it up.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"It's nice to see my little stunt the other night didn't scare you." The deep voice greeted.  
  
"Who is this?" she demanded.  
  
The person laughed. "You don't know me, but i know you. Our path's have crossed before, a couple of years back."  
  
"It's you isn't it. Your the one who helped geri set me up."  
  
"Yes, that's me. How have you been?"  
  
"Your a coward," Camilla spat looking at the area surrounding you. "A real man, or women would show their face and get the ass kicking they deserve."  
  
"I'm no coward, I'm simply careful. I'm a nice person, I'm going to give you a chance, leave North Carolina by sunset and you won't get hurt."  
  
"In your dreams. I don't scare so easily."  
  
The person laughed again. "We'll see Camilla, we'll see. I'll be in touch."  
  
They hung up and Camilla glared angrily at the phone. How had they gotten her number and who exactly where they?  
"She's not so tough!" Amy sang down the phone. "A couple of little threats and she disappears, this is great!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky," the caller warned. "She could always be hiding around the next corner."  
  
"Yeah, right. She's probley gone back into hiding. Really, being on the run constantly can''t be good for your mental state."  
  
"Just be careful, that's all."  
  
"I will be," Amy promised. "But right now I have to go."  
  
She hung up and walked into the diner where she was meeting Matt and Jeff. They were a few miles behind her and would be arriving a few minutes later. She found a table and ordered a drink. 15 minutes later they walked in.  
  
"Sorry we took so long." Jeff apologised.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I haven't been here long."  
  
"Can we order yet? i'm starving."  
  
Amy was happy to be enjoying herself without having to keep an eye out for Camilla. She wasn't taking her friends warnings very seriously, she didn't feel she had to.  
  
"Hey, do we know that women? She's been staring at us since we arrived." jeff said halfway through their meal. Amy's heart stopped and she slowly turned around and looked at the women. She was now reading a newspaper, her short hair was covering her face, but Amy knew instantly who it was.  
  
"I don't think so. But i can't really see her face." Matt replied.  
  
Seconds later she looked up at them and smiled warmly, although her eyes remained cold. She got up from her table and walked over.  
  
"Your from the WWE, right?" Camilla asked as if she didn't know.  
  
"Yeah, do we know you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Unfortunatly not. I'm Lavender Micheals, a fan of sorts. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
She shook hands with them, gripping Amy's hand tighter then the rest.  
  
"I just love your shirt, it's almost the same as mine." She said to Amy.  
  
Camilla tugged at the shirt she was wearing. It was one which she stole from Amy's bedroom just days earlier.  
  
"It's nice." she replied coldly.  
  
"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you guys."  
  
Camilla gave one last smile and walked into the restrooms.  
  
"She was nice." Jeff commented.  
  
"She's been stalking me!" Amy hissed suddenly.  
  
"What?" Matt asked looking at her with concern.  
  
"Lavender has been everywhere I have for the last week or so and I mean everywhere. She's some crazed fan and it's starting to scare me. She thinks I'm lita, not Amy."  
  
"Are you serious?" Jeff asked watching her as she came backk out from the restroom.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look I'll go talk to her."  
  
Jeff got up and walked over to Camilla's table.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"You can actually. Look leave Amy alone. She just told me that your following her. She isn't Lita, she's just a normal person like you. Your starting to scare her and if we see you around again, We're going to have to call the cops,"  
  
Camilla glared at Amy who gave her a satisfied smile and mock toasted her with her glass. 


	5. Under Her Skin

Chapter Five  
  
Amy was glad they were in Madison Square Garden all week. It ment not having to drive anywhere for the Raw taping. She was also glad about having scored another point against Camilla. She'd told Matt and Jeff about her without actually telling them about her. Now if either one of them seen her the cops would be after her and Camilla would be on the run again. That ment she'd have to stay out of sight for awhile. The thought of a good nights sleep filled Amy's head a she entered her dark hotel room. She flipped on the light switch and shut the door behind her. Her eyes surveyed the room, everything was wrong. The walls, wardbrobe and been covered in the same black and white photograph of Amy when she was still known as Geri. It was from when she'd been arrested at 18. The words on the walls were from newspaper article's and had been blown up. They covered every possible space. Police Closing In On Knight, Teenager Drug Dealer On The Run, MURDERER, MURDERER, MURDERER. Frantic, Amy began clawing at the words and pictures, trying to pull them away from the walls. She stopped after awhile breathing heavily and heard the same words being played over and over from the room above her, almost taunting her. It's like I'm paranoid Looking Over my back Angrily Amy stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs to the next floor. The music got louder as she approched the room above hers. She didn't bother to knock, instead she kicked the door angrily making it swing open. She stormed in looking around. The room was compleatly empty. There was a small CD player on the floor playing the same two lines over and over again. Amy knocked it over and quickly searched the room for any trace that Camilla had been there. the only thing she found was the shirt Camilla had been wearing of her's hanging lonelily in the wardrobe. amy pulled it off the hanger and went back down to her room. She threw the shirt on the bed and pulled her cellphone out of her bag. She dialled the number quickly.  
  
"Yes," the caller answered.  
  
"We need to do something serious to her." She shouted. "Something to make her see that we're serious!"  
  
"How serious?"  
  
"Deadly serious."  
  
Drinking the hot choclate she'd bought from the Starbucks and singing along with the radio, Camilla felt compleatly happy with herself. She'd gotten her own back on Amy for the 'stalker' thing without actually being seen. Part of her wished she was there, she would of given anything to see her face. The recpetionist hadn't paid particular attention when she pretended to be Amy's sister to get into the room. The cellphone on the seat next to her, the screen was once again flasing 'unknown number'. "I see you didn't take any notice to my warnings." The caller said.  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"You should have. That was a really stupid stunt to pull in the hotel."  
  
Camilla smiled to herself and threw the empty container out of the car window. "That's funny because I loved every minute of it."  
  
The caller laughed. "Do you ever listen? I warned you that you were going to get hurt and if you don't get out of the car in the next 45 seconds you'll be blown up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a bomb attached to the bottom, and you now have 40 seconds. Goodbye."  
  
The caller hung up and Camilla's heart began beating a mile a minute. She knew better then to simply laugh off what the caller had said. Clumsily she open the door and jumped out. She fell to the ground but quickly pulled herself and ran as fast as she could. She was prehaps 25 feets away when the car exploded into flames. Camilla dived to the floor and covered her head as debris flew into the air and fell back down. She rolled over onto her back and watched the car burn giving warmth and light to the cold New York night. 


	6. Close Encounter

Chapter Six  
  
"This ends tonight!" Amy shouted angrily from her new hotel room.  
  
"Tonight? are you sure? Are you prepared?"  
  
"Prepared, no. Sure, definatly. It's been just over a week and I'm sick of it. I'm going to prove to that bitch once and for all that you don't mess with Gerildean Knight and get away with it."  
  
The caller sighed. "If your sure then you'll know I'll help."  
  
Amy smiled. "Good, here's what I need you to do...."  
  
Camilla trudged up the dark, cold streets. She could still see the fire from the car every time she shut her eyes. Amy had gone too far, she was going to find her, Camilla was ready for it to end, she'd pushed her too far. Angrily Camilla kicked a can across the street, it looked as if she'd be sleeping in a shop doorway, the few dollars she had with her wouldn't be enough for a cheap hotel room. The thought of havng to sleep rough reminded her of the days when she first went on the run. Days when her thoughts were constantly of her family. Those thoughts quickly manifested to who was then geri and how she was going to get revenge. It had been a long time since she'd actually thought of her parents. Her dad Benjamin had been an FBI agent before her, and a damn good one. Her mom Mia was a housemaker and wanted Camilla to be the typical little girl. ballet, cooking, dolls. Camilla did do ballet for years, but it evolved into gymnastics then more physical sports. Mia never really approved, but she encouraged Camilla in whatever she did. Camilla's eyes began filling up thinking about her family. She read in the newspaper a year ago that her dad had died. When Camilla reailsed she couldn't actually go to the funeral, send flowers or comfort her mom in anyway she stepped up her campaign to find Amy, to get revenge. Not just for her anymore, but for her dad too. Her flurry of thought was interuputted by someone tapping her shoulder. She turned to the person. They were wearing a black balaclarva and punched her in the nose. She held her nose and staggered backwards. The masked figure grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a nearby alleyway. They threw her to the cold floor but she instantly jumped up. The figure stared at her, observing closely the stance she'd taken.  
  
"Your not the average everyday, run of the mill mugger are you?" she asked.  
  
The person shook it's head.  
  
"Well if you want me, come and get me."  
  
The person charge at Camilla and she swiftly doged out of the way allowing them to crash into a bin. She grabbed the back of their jacket and pulled them up. They turned around and kneed her in the gut. Gasphing for breath, Camilla doubled over. The person brought their knee crashing into her face and she fell backwards. Everything went hazy and she felt sick. Telling herself she had to get up, Camilla slowly staggered upwards. The person was simply standing in front of her, enjoying watching her struggle.  
  
"Your going easy on me." Camilla taunted taking wheezy breaths.  
  
The person charged forewards again, but this time Camilla jabbed them in the face twice and racked their eyes. They fell back into the bin and Camilla slowly walked over.  
  
"Come on, your not putting up much of a fight." she said.  
  
Quickly the person turned around and hit her hard in the head with a brick. Camilla fell to the floor in a heap. The person dropped the brick.  
  
"Neither are you." they taunted before picking her up and carrying her out of the dark alleyway. 


	7. Face To Face

Chapter Seven  
  
He hurled her limp body into the room. Amy turned round from the mirror and smiled. She walked over to the bed were he had thrown her and checked the deep gash on her forehead.  
  
"What happened? Did she fight?"  
  
"No. She hit herself and fell into my arms."  
  
She gave him a cold look. "Tie her to the chair. I want to talk to her when she comes around, if she comes around."  
  
Her head felt heavy and she felt sick.  
  
"Wakey, wakey Camilla."  
  
Ignoring the voice she closed her eyes and dropped her head until her chin touched her chest.  
  
"Wake up bitch,"  
  
A hand made contact with her cheek and she snapped her head up. Amy was standing in front of her smiling.  
  
"Surprise! Glad to see me? Probley not. But hey, what a reunion this is. The whole gang is here. Me, you, him."  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. Jimmy is in prison, where you should be. Either that or six feet under, but no. Camilla I want to introduce you to the man who not only helped me frame you, but helped me put Jimmy behind bars and dodge the cops."  
  
Amy began clapping and Matt Hardy walked into sight.  
  
"YOU!" Camilla screamed. "You were the accomplis. You've been sending me the threats. You put me in prison."  
  
"You wouldn't of guessed it was me in a million years would you?"  
  
"Enough of the small talk. We need to get started. Go get what we need."  
  
Matt left and Amy walked right up in Camilla's face.  
  
"You won't get away with this, not again."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Women's intuition. But trust me, your going to love it in prison. It takes a real bitch like you to survive."  
  
Amy slapped her and Camilla's lip cracked. She looked back at Amy. "Takes someone real big to hit someone tied up."  
  
"Always the smart mouth, well we'll see how smart you are soon enough."  
  
She walked away leaving Camilla to mutter: "Slut."  
  
She didn't sleep well that night, who would tied up? It was around six when Amy walked in, humming a tune to herself.  
  
"I'm glad somebody is happy."  
  
"Oh shut up you bitter cow. Nothing can bring me down today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I just said so didn't I. Are you hungry?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Don't want you starving to death on me now. It wouldn't be much fun."  
  
"Were you ever mentally stable." Camilla asked, but Amy smiled happily. She grabbed some things from around the room and put them all together. Toast and a cup of coffee. She hated coffee, the smell made her feel ill.  
  
"No?" Amy asked seeing her reaction. "Oh well. You need to drop a few pounds anyway. No offense."  
  
"Don't want to end up anorexic like you."  
  
"Rather anorexic then fat."  
  
Before another argument could start Matt walked in again. Camilla saw him come in sometime during the night. But she didn't remember him leaving.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you Cam."  
  
"A bullet?"  
  
Amy laughed. "You wish."  
  
Seconds later Matt dragged Jeff into the room. 


	8. Changes

Chapter Eight  
  
"What the hell is going on ?" Camilla asked.  
  
Amy walked up to Camilla. "When he wakes up I'm going to untie you and give you both 10 minuets to get as far away as you can, then I'm going to come after you and kill you."  
  
Just then Jeff began to wake up and Amy smiled.  
  
"Matt, get in here !" She wailed.  
  
Matt walked in. "What ?"  
  
"Untie her."  
  
Amy walked over to Jeff and was pulling him up, talking to him in a low voice as Matt untied Camilla. She stood up and streched.  
  
"Right you two, you have ten minuets."  
  
"I could be anywhere in ten minuets. I was in the FBI."  
  
Amy laughed. "This will slow you down." She quickly turned and picked a gun up off the dresser before turning and shooting Camilla in the leg.  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
Jeff looked at Amy as if he was seeing her for the first time and dragged Camilla out the room.  
  
"What's going on ?" he asked as they tried to get down the stairs.  
  
"She's insane. Crazy bitch."  
  
"But why would Amy do that?"  
  
"Because she's not Amy. Her real name's Geri Knight and she's the biggest pshyco walking the face of the earth."  
  
"What's Matt got to do with it ?"  
  
Camilla winced in pain as they got outside. "If we survive I'll tell you. Now hurry up, we've got six minuets left."  
  
They began heading up a dark alleyway, but it was a dead end.  
  
"Damn it !" Camilla hissed, the leg felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Times up !" A happy voice said.  
  
Slowly they turned around and saw Matt and Amy. "Didn't get to far did you ?" Amy said sounding almost sympathetic. "Oh well, time for you to both die."  
  
"You said you just wanted her," Matt cut in. "You said Jeff wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"Matt we can't let him go now. He knows everything, he has to die."  
  
"No, you said you only wanted him so she'd try to save him."  
  
Amy looked annoyed. "He's going to die,"  
  
But as Amy pointed the gun towards Jeff, Matt grabbed the end of the gun and tried to pry it from Amy's hand. She turned and smashed her hand into Matt's nose, then as he staggered backwards she hit him in the head with the gun and Matt fell to the floor.  
  
"One down and two to go." Amy said breathlessly.  
  
"Don't kill him," Camilla burst.  
  
"What does it matter to you ? You hate him."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You've runied to many people's lives."  
  
Amy shrugged and turned the gun back to Jeff. Camilla could of let him die and tried to make a run for it or come up with some way of saving her own life. But she didn't. Just before Amy pulled the trigger Camilla dived foreward and knocked her to the floor.  
  
"You bitch." she screamed as they both fell in a heap to the floor and the gun slid across the alleyway.  
  
"Jeff ! Run ! Call the cops !" Camilla shouted trying to keep Amy from moving.As she grabbed one arm, Amy punched her with the other a reached for the gun. But Camilla kicked her with her good leg. She reached for the gun and sat up ready to aim at Amy. Amy had taken another gun from her jacket pocket and was pointing it at Camilla too. They both sat breathing heavily on the cold alleyway floor pointing the guns at each others head. They both slowly stood up, Camilla took her weight off her bad leg. Neither of them said anything or did anything until they both heard sirens in the distance. They both dropped their guns and run to the top of the alleyway.  
  
"I wanted to kill you," Camilla said.  
  
"You go left, I go right and one day, I'll kill you."  
  
"We'll see." Camilla replied.  
  
They both left the alleyway, Amy running to the right and Camilla run as best and as fast as she could to the left. The police arrived a few minuets later, but they were both gone and there was no evidence they'd been there at all except for a few drops of blood and Matt lying unconsious on the floor. The cops searched everywhere, but they'd vanished. By the early hours of the morning both were miles away, planning their next move. 


End file.
